


The Azura's prayer

by Bluefire14, Xenahime92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Elves, Elves, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Light Elves, Pregnancy, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sarcasm, Snarky Elves, Team Free Will, Team as Family, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire14/pseuds/Bluefire14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenahime92/pseuds/Xenahime92
Summary: When Bobby Singer found out that he would have a grandchild on the way, he never would have imagined the tragedy that would soon follow. Now having to raise a little girl with pointed ears and a half dose of elf in her blood, Bobby is urged to protect her, in the only ways he knows how. Yeah, he doesn't think has anything strong to deal with all of this.





	The Azura's prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. My name is bluefire14 on this website - ichigobluefire on fanfiction.net - and I welcome you to my new story titled ‘The Azura’s prayer’. Even though I have had this account for awhile, I am now trying my hand at writing stories. My co-author Xenahime53 is helping me with this, check out her profile. She has multiple fandoms for everyone’s tastes. 
> 
> I hope that you like the story. :) This chapter is more than 2,000 words long.

Vibrations shuddered through the dark haired beauty’s body; it’s origin from the car window where she laid her head to rest, but still the woman in her late twenties did not heed reality’s call. Exhaustion gripped her heavily pregnant form; tempting her to sleep away into the serenity and warmth that was provided to her from underneath her husband’s leather jacket, her frail body curled in the front passenger seat. Nowadays all she ever seemed to be was tired… well, that and swollen. She would have never imagined herself as someone to find love and carry a child within her womb, yet here she was. She only held one wish that it was with her kin, ones that possessed the same pointed ears as she. Oh, how she longed for the woods that she had not seen since her childhood.

 

“Bronywn.” Her name was released from the lips of the man beside her; and the She-elf marveled at how he knew her to be awake, even as a smile touched her lips. Ethan Singer was everything her own parents hoped that she find; protective, loyal and outgoing. Though, Bronywn thought he was so much more than anything she could have ever dreamed to end up with. She slowly brought her head out from the concealment that the jacket offered, before she closed her eyes as the sun blinded her hazel orbs in greeting. All Bronywn wanted at the moment was to go back to bed, feeling as if she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. Though she smiled easily when movement told her that Ethan pulled down the visor to try and assist her. _Not that it would help with her short stature. Though, it was the thought that counted, right?_

 

Bronywn chose to pull up the jacket and use it to block the sun away from her face, before she looked to her left to see her husband smiling cheekily at her. In response, she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes in warning… though the was a slight playful emotion edging in her emotions that she chose not to dwell on. It was as if she dared him to say something, when really after being married for three years Bronywn should have known better. If anything could be proven from their first meeting, it was that Ethan never backed down from a challenge. Then again, what would you expect from a man that had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and had the last name ‘Singer’?

 

“You okay there, _sweetheart_?” Ethan questioned her with no shortage of amusement and sarcasm, “I didn’t wake you, did I?” She huffed a laugh at him, one that she hoped wasn’t loud enough for him to hear… but as she noticed his smile widen an inch more, Bronywn realized that she had failed.

 

“ _No_.” She drawled out equally sarcastic, even though she privately knew that she had awakened before he even spoke. Thing was, _he_ didn’t need to know that. “Of course not, _darling_ . You’re too _considerate_ for that.”

 

It was his turn to laugh in amusement, though Ethan did not even attempt to hide it as she had. It wasn’t long before her stomach growled, adding into the mix of sounds that emitted from her husband as well as the purr that came from his precious dark blue 1968 Camaro RS 327 with white racing stripes. _Yeah, Ethan… it blends in so well. Great cover for us being on the run._ With Ethan’s past as a Hunter and the fact that Woodland Elves were rare as they usually stayed in their forests, Bronywn had known from the beginning that their relationship wouldn’t be easy by any means. Though, she would never have expected just how much she would be in for. It was now, with a child cradled protectively within her womb, that worry troubled her heart. _How could I protect my child… when I can’t even protect myself?_

 

“Hungry?” Ethan’s voice cut into her worrisome thoughts; their reflection etching across her face to warn him of her hormones once again weighing on her shoulders, as well as her soul. In the last six months, Ethan Singer had no choice but to take a crash course on pregnancy. His wife Bronywn went from craving spicy tacos like they were her life’s essence to crying at the silliest of movies. _Hormones,_ He mentally scoffed in a playful manner, though the word was bordering on serious intent.

 

“Starving.” Bronywn responded with the stereotypical answer to such a question, though her stomach growled again to echo it as truth. She propped up after a second, turning her body to look at him even as the sun glared in her peripheral vision. Her bottom lip pouted slightly outward and her hazel orbs widened as they met his own blue ones… and before she even spoke, he knew what she was going to ask.

 

“...Spicy tacos?” Whilst she said those two words in excitement, he echoed them with certainty for he knew her well. Her pout jutted out more as he laughed heartily at the now expected decision. “Hey now, don’t judge _me_. This is your child’s fault.” Bronywn uttered back with a playful edge.

 

“Sweetheart, in these last six months I have come to realize something…” Ethan trailed off in a serious manner and when he looked to see that he held her attention, he slowed the car down even more and spoke, “I should blame _both_ of you.” He jerked his body away slightly from her as she moved to swat his arm, even though he didn’t have anywhere to go and listened only halfheartedly as she started to go into a rant about how it was the _human genes_ that made the baby crave _human food_ . Being an elf, she was supposed to eat fruits and such, no meat. Oh, how being pregnant changed things for her. So, _technically_ , it _was_ his fault. Though when her baby reached her teen years, Bronywn was sure to tell her the weird cravings that she went through while pregnant.

 

Ethan just nodded along to her words as he directed the car into the drive-in at Taco Bueno, knowing that was her preference… especially with all the available Jalapeños. He smiled when he saw how her eyes sparkled with glee, almost doing a dance in her seat each time they were allowed to move forward. “Excited much?” He gently teased her with fawness in his tone, and laughed once more when she didn’t even look at him.

 

“Hush.” Bronywn offered fleetingly in response before counting the cars that were in the way, stalling her from getting her food. _Three._ “I want the big the-”

 

“ _Big, Freakin' Fiery Quesadilla._ ” He inputted into sentence with a cheeky smile, “Chicken with extra Jalapeños and smothered in hot sauce… though they never seem to give you enough of the later opinion to satisfy you.” She blinked at him with surprise etched across her face, though Bronywn seemed to be impressed with him. It made him feel like he just did some kind of huge accomplishment, as if remembering her order and registering her complaints was somehow equivalent to remembering what Bronywn wore on their first date.

 

“You… _remembered_ my order?” She hesitated slightly; speaking gently with hormones enlaced in her words, happy that he paid such careful attention to her.

 

“Of course I did.” _It’s the only thing that you ordered since you became pregnant._ Ethan chose not to utter this thought though, with the expectation that it wouldn’t go over well, as he was once more. He was mindful of how she was eyeing him, almost as if he suddenly became so much more appealing to her and sought to not roll his eyes. The young hunter did, however, grin at her. Hey, if she wanted to give him that much credit… who was he to stop her?

 

It wasn’t long before they made their way towards the front, placed the order quickly and was back on the road while Bronywn munched hungrily on her food with her seat belt stretching across her bulging stomach. As he drove towards the safe house that his father urged them to use - _“I have the safehouse on standby for a reason, you Idjit!”_ \- he couldn’t help but wish that his mother, Karen, was still alive. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have loved Bronywn; after she got past the elfin ears, of course. He hoped that wherever she was, Karen Singer stood beside them as their child’s upcoming guardian angel, for he was positive no one would cater to the baby more than than the girl’s grandmother.

 

Bronywn moaned in bliss around the hot peppers, cheese and chicken messy goodness that she slowly chewed… and Ethan couldn’t help but laugh once more. His wife became startled at the sound, almost as if she forgot that he was even there, and when she was finished with bite she threw him a heated glare. “ _Don’t. Judge. Me_.” She demanded of him seriously and watched silently as Ethan nodded in response, smothering down the laughter that threatened to crawl up his throat, before Bronywn was appeased and offered him half of her food.

 

Even though he sometimes got on her nerves, Bronywn knew she would _always_ love him enough to share half of her food with him.

 

“Sweetheart.” Ethan responded back after taking a moment to grab the food while he came to rest at a red light, looking at her with a smile and asked one question that made her feel so much better, “You know that I never would actually judge you, right?”

 

“I know.” Bronywn smiled soothingly and after she took another bite, she made her voice playful  in ways that it hadn’t been just a short while ago, “You better keep it that way.”

 

* * *

 

Hours while being on the road blurred as easily by as the the surrounding city landscape shifted to one that was of timberland. A part of the she-elf urged her to escape the vehicle, kick off her shoes and run across the forest floor much alike she had done in her youth. She wanted for the feel of soil; craving the forest that she hadn’t stood in of many years and her nose overwhelmed by the scent of pine. Bronywn ached to see the tall trees of evergreen towering over her as they shielded her sight from the bright rays of the sun; to hear the birds dipping and diving joyfully within the air. Oh, how she _craved_. Yet, the glass separated her from the outside world; taunting her with what freedom she had yet to grasp.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Ethan’s voice suddenly cut through the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her, yanking her deeper into the abyss. Bronywn was startled by his tone, however caring it was, and turned her head to see her husband looking at her with understanding in those orbs. She loved how he understood the elfin urges that usually ruled over her, even though he was not of the species himself. Being the hunter that he was, Ethan was given insight at a very young age on the paranormal world that many were blind to. However, it was another thing to be able to overlook the strange aspects of this world… to see good shining through.

 

Bronywn smiled gently, a slightly pained glint hidden within her eyes that spoke more of what she was feeling… than she could ever bring herself to say. He didn’t comment on it though, chose not to draw attention to it anymore than the longing was; for Ethan knew that where they were going, Bronywn would have no choice but to fill the void. He hoped to offer this to her before the craving embedded in her elfin DNA became something of a painful nature.

 

“No… but thank you.” Bronywn shook her head at him; smiling when she realized that even after he processed her words, he slowed the car down to give her a chance to change her mind. “Don’t tempt me, Ethan. You are aware that I could very well spend _years_ in the forest, right? It’s of my nature and that being said, I would _really_ like to get to the safehouse before the baby comes… _please_.” She said the last word as an afterthought, making him smirk at her mood swings.

 

He nodded in consent, slowly placing more of his right foot on the gas and said the one phrase that have come easier to say ever since she started to show with child, “Of course, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it. If you could please leave a review.


End file.
